Liley Tag!
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Oh yeah that's right, I've started a Liley tag game. Just Liley fluff oneshots. And you Liley lovers better check in, to see if you're tagged.


**A/N This is just another Liley oneshot. I was restraining myself, but I did it anyway. Because too many Niley tag games were annoying me. So here it is, a Liley tag game. Go ahead and do songfics if you want, but I would say mostly short oneshots, which is what I just did. So this one starts off in Lilly's POV…**

**Oh and my tags are:**

_**-Truscott**_

_**-xTexasgalx**_

_**-Lizdacious**_

**_-oh one_**

**_-J.S Jamesbrooke_**

**

* * *

**

Good Clean Fun

"Hey Lilly, you know you're kind of late, Miley's already started" Jackson told me as I walked in the Stewart's front door.

"Look I'm sorry alright? So is she out back then?"

"Yeah it's fine she is. Anyway, I'm on my way out, but you two have fun." Jackson waved and walked out the door.

"Alright by Jackson." I sighed.

Then I walked over to the back deck and took a glance at the driveway. There she was, Miley was wearing a plain white t-shirt and low cut jean shorts. Simply scrubbing away at her car. Having no idea of the fact that I wasn't just checking on her to see what she was doing, I was actually checking her out. Oh yeah it's true, I think she's cute but just didn't have the guts to say a thing. Its been plain and simple for years now. I mean she's my best friend. But was I gonna say anything now? No way.

As I took another step closer, I stepped onto a squeak in the deck. Miley stopped her work and looked over to the source of noise. Right over at me.

"Oh hey Lilly, you're late you know." she said and put a hand on her hip.

"I know, I'm sorry. But my mom made me do some chores at the last minute. I told her I was in a real hurry to hang out with you, but she said I should have thought of that before slipping up on my grades again and blah, blah, blah. So sorry Miles." I took a deep breath. Miley chuckled.

"It's alright, I know what it feels like see?" She pointed to her car. "Daddy's making me wash my car by hand because of my bad grades too. Hey, how about you help me?"

"I would really love it, but this is a punishment you know, so I don't know if your Dad would…ah well he's not here so who gives a crap." We both smiled at each other, as I walked the rest of the way off the deck and onto the driveway over to her. Then I got the extra sponge and got it soapy and wet in the water bucket. I was in a t-shirt too and cargo shorts though, but simple enough for a small car wash. But I suppose I shouldn't think something like that when Miley and I get together for a carwash.

"Well I just started on the front, so do you want too do the doors?" Miley asked.

"Sure." I started on the side doors and we scrubbed in silence for a minute. Everything was now swirly white, with soap. It was time to rinse it off. "Hey Miles, looks like it's time to rinse it off. Where's the hose?"

"Oh it's just over there." she pointed to a hose and water fixture on the side of the house, just a few feet away. Right after that she leaned down to pick up the small water bucket. This caused her short shirt to ride up her back. Whoa that's a lot of skin.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and walked over to the neatly rounded up hose. Then I kneeled down at the faucet dial and tried to figure it out. "Hey Miley, do you know which way this thing goes?" Before waiting for an answer I just decided to turn it one way, then I heard a scream behind me. Oh shit. I quickly turned the dial the other way which was obviously off. Then I slowly turned around and let my eyes travel up the, now messed up hose, and looked up further to a soaked Miley. "Sorry." I squeaked out. But I didn't think it would do any good considering the death glare she was giving me.

"Lilly, think before you act next time." She told me and then picked up the hose and walked over to me.

"Ok I'm sorry, I will."

"But you know what I have to do now right?" she smirked, slowly moving her hand on the faucet while the hose nozzle was pointing at me.

"N-no Miles, you know it was just an accident."

"Oh you mean like this?" she leaned up against the dial and slipped like it was an 'accident'. Then it sprayed me all over. She turned it off after a few seconds of me being soaked. "Accidents happen." Miley giggled.

I stood up to her. "Ok, that was not fair. Now I should…" I trailed off as I noticed her white shirt was soaked clear through to her bra. She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Lilly, you know I've got a good view too." Miley smirked, then I realized my shirt was soaked too.

"W-wait, you, you mean-"

I was suddenly cut off with her lips pressed against mine, only for a few seconds. "Of course, I mean who can't resist you Lil?" She smiled and then we kissed again, even longer this time.

"I can't resist you either." Then with my quick reflexes, I grabbed a sponge out of the soap bucket and squeezed it over her.

"Ok, now that was some good clean fun." She said and then we both laughed.

**A/N Yeah well it was meant to be short. Sorry if the ending sucked, but still review. And uh, keep on tagging. I wouldn't mind at all if I were tagged again. So go have fun…**


End file.
